


Cam and the Five Bears

by truthtakestime



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Childhood, Dating, Family, Friendship, Gen, Gifts, Humor, Recovery, Teddy Bears, carnivals, five things, hero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthtakestime/pseuds/truthtakestime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...or, “Five teddy bears that Cameron Mitchell had in his possession...and one that he kept.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cam and the Five Bears

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by/written for Kkarrie (ff.net), who was feeding my Cam obsession and suggested that I write “something with Cam and a teddy bear”. Look what you've done to me, girl!

1.

When Cam was four years old, he decided that he wanted to be a pilot. There was no talking him out of it. No doctorate or law license for that little boy; he wanted to grow up and fly planes just like his daddy. Suddenly all of his toys and clothes had to have a theme; airplane pajamas, an airplane clock and bed set, a pilot's hat and wings for his stuffed teddy (creatively named “Bear”), the works. 

After his dad's accident, Cam dug Bear out of his old toy chest. He gave it to his father as a reminder that he was still his hero. 

2.

His first girlfriend in college was Ginger Parks. She was small and blonde and just about the cutest thing he thought he'd ever seen. For their first Valentines Day together she bought him a small, fluffy white teddy bear holding a heart. Cam appreciated the sentiment (young love), but not the hazing he got from his room-mate about the gift. 

When he and Ginger broke up three months later, he returned the bear and told her to give it to someone else who deserved it more than he did. 

3.

Darrell thought it would be funny to send him random crap during basic training when he joined the Air Force. Sometimes it was – the guys he bunked with all appreciated the beer that his friend smuggled to him – but the small camouflage-print teddy bear that sang songs about the Army was not well-received. Cam put it to good use, though. Target practice was a wonderful thing. 

4.

Not only did Cam lose his team at a carnival – an _Earth_ carnival! – he also lost considerable sums of money to one of the ridiculous games that he knew was fixed. That didn't stop him from trying to beat it, though; nor did it prevent him from slipping the bratty teen in charge of the booth an extra twenty for the big pink teddy bear when a small child that reminded him of a young Vala attached herself to his leg, begging him to find her parents. The bear calmed her down and distracted her until he could locate her wayward family. 

The team had no sympathy for his aching wallet at the end of the day. And Teal'c – who had amassed no less than thirty stuffed animals as a result of _his_ day at the carnival – refused to share even one tiny toy as a reward for his good deed with the child. 

Damn alien. 

5.

Cam received presents from all of his team-mates while he was convalescing after his ill-fated brush with the IOA's replicator pet. Sam's gift of macaroons initially took top spot – what's better than a gift you can eat? – and really Teal'c's etch-a-sketch and Daniel's “History and Legends of Ancient Civilizations” (he called it “light reading”) were no match for the perfection in cookie form.

The teddy bear that Vala brought blew him away.

It was plush, neon-green, and had “#1 Fan” stitched into its stomach. “It's from Teal'c's collection,” she informed him in a conspiratorial whisper. “Daniel wouldn't take me shopping, so I had to improvise. Do you like it?” 

Cam was almost positive that it was from their carnival trip a few months back, and he was pretty sure that the aliens had been saving it as a joke for him. “It's my favorite,” he promised her with a grin. “Ever.”

He displayed the bear prominently wherever he was living after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Cam destroying the bear from Darrell is not meant to be disrespectful to the Army; I have the utmost respect for our armed forces (I have a Marine in the family, actually). But the sort of “friendly rivalry” of the military has always amused me.


End file.
